Before The Lightning
by aliqueen16
Summary: Barry's last 2 years of HS hold many secrets. How was his life before the lightning, in New York? Flash/Spider Man: Homecoming. MJ and Ned counted as OCs. As people from a different era of Barry's life suddenly reappear, will Barry's secrets, secrets he kept from the West's and team Flash all his life, come out? How will they react?
1. Chapter 1

Barry's pov

It was only my second mission as the Flash, and my team was congratulating me, Caitlin making remarks on my quick thinking and natural adaptation to dangerous situations, and what she said next threw me off track

"It's almost as if you've done this before." I inwardly gulped. They couldn't POSSIBLY know, could they? Not even Iris and Joe knew. I spent the last two years of High School in Queens, New York; and during that time, was bitten by a genetically mutated spider; gaining arachnid abilities. With a full body blue and red suit, I became Spider Man at the age of 16; and protected the city from harm until I graduated and returned to Central City for college; and now kept my spidery secret and protected my hometown of Central City as the Scarlet Speedster. I still missed being Spiderman and my friends from Queens, though. Though I love being the Flash, part of me always wonders if I'd ever be Spiderman again. Maybe I could be both somehow...

I reminisced on my high school friends from Queens; Ned and MJ being the closest; the only ones that knew my secret and with whom I still talked to til this day. Cisco reminded me of Ned a bit; and MJ was like a sister, fun to banter and bicker with, but there when you needed her. Though she's said if she hears me say Iris's name again without having asked my lifelong crush out she'd smack me upside the head. And she doesn't kid around with that threat, as I'd learned many times. I know it wasn't really fair to keep the Spider Man secret from team Flash, especially Iris and Joe; even less so factoring in that MJ and Ned know about my current heroic persona; but right now I'm too busy with being the Flash and Barry and trying to juggle that. I was thinking fondly about my time with Ned and MJ at Midtown School of Science and Technology; where I was involved in science and robotics club, along with the debate club. Ironically, the kid who bullied me there was nicknamed Flash. When that name came about to be the official moniker for the Scarlet Speedster, I accepted; wanting that name to mean something good in the world instead of bad.

Sometimes I wish my lives could align, and meet. Have the best of both worlds. But that's not possible. Sadly. If only I knew what the near future held...


	2. Chapter 2

Barry's pov

Caitlin brought all of us to attention saying she had an announcement to make "Now that we don't have anyone other than us overseeing Team Flash, I figured we were in need of another mentor. And given how this scientist also has some experience with bodily transmutation, I figured it would be beneficial, since he and Barry would have that in common. He comes from Queens, New York." I was hoping and praying she wasn't talking about the one man I knew from Queens who fit the description... She went on "Dr. Curt Connors!" and, there it was. That was the one name I did not want to hear. His experiments, which he conducted mainly on himself; ended up transforming him into Lizard Man, a psychopathic villain.

He never figured out who I was behind the mask, but I knew who he was. And I was not all that comfortable with having him around, with me having to hide two secret identities from him... I then realize Caitlin, Cisco and Iris had been looking at me for a long while, after asking me what I thought of the new addition, before my thoughts spiraled out of control. Shaking my head slightly to clear my thoughts, I nodded, fake grin plastered on my face " That'll be great."

Iris spoke up next, smiling that dazzling grin that weakens my knees " And that's not all, Barr. Remember your high school friends from Queens, Ned and MJ? " I smiled " Yeah. What about them?" She replied quickly " they may or may not be our new strategists and Cisco's helpers as far as tech."

Now THAT was good news, and I just hoped they would keep my Spider-Man identity a secret and be able to act like they didn't already know I was the Scarlet Speedster. I couldn't wait til they arrived; in four hours. Then we'd have a few hours to go until my original nemesis arrived to work with us, unaware that I was Spider-Man.

-TIME BREAK-

They were finally here. They came into the cortex, escorted by Cait, and soon landed their eyes on me. They immediately hugged me, exclaiming happily "Barry!" Equally as happy, I hugged each in turn "Ned!MJ!" We briefly got caught up, as I hadn't had a chance to talk to them for the past two days, and they quickly reassured me they wouldn't spill any of my secrets. The witty, sarcastic girl spoke up " Bartholomew Henry Allen, TELL me you already are together with Iris." already prepared to dodge a punch from her, I shook my head; then ducked, avoiding the collision of her fist with my upper arm she had promised I'd receive. Once I introduced my high school friends to Caitlin and Cisco, the new additions to the team mingled with the originals as if they had always been there.

After a while, Caitlin spoke up again, happily " He's here!" feeling me grow tense beside her, MJ asked " WHO'S here?" I mimicked her hushed tone and replied " Our new head advisor and somewhat leader. Curt Connors. Lizard Man is going to be here in Central City." it amazed me that no one heard me or noticed MJ, Ned and me do a full body shudder at the idea of having Lizard Man nearby again. And then he saw me and I had to constantly remind myself to act naturally as to not blow the secret to Team Flash and to Connors himself, which would be way worse. Extending a hand for him to shake, I managed to force a smile upon my lips

"Dr. Connors, welcome to Central City."

I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt and despair knowing what he was capable of and that I was, in a sense, letting him roam, - rather slither- free to most likely soon wreak havoc upon another place I loved, filled with people whom I loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Barry's pov

After a while, MJ and Ned brought me over to the side, away from my family, the original team Flash and Dr. Connors, all out of earshot. Hissing, they demanded to know what were we supposed to do now with secret yet to unfold and with Lizard Man in a high position on the team.

I wracked my brain for an answer, but came up short. "I don't know! ... Yet."

They were quick to assure me we'd figure out together and even entertained the idea of Cait and Cisco, since my high school friends and Connors were from the same city. They wouldn't even have to say they knew Spider Man. Though it was a good plan, we put it on the back burner, just in case we came up with something foolproof. Clearing her throat, my witty friend from Queens quipped, never missing a beat

"Speaking of fool, stop making a fool out of yourself and ask Iris out. She will never know unless you tell her; and even speedsters run out of time, Barry." she kept pressing the matter, but there was an emotion on her face that I couldn't quite place. I, of course, kept dodging her urges and coming up with not-so-valid excuses not to come clean; but now I actually had one. What was going on with MJ and why isn't she telling me?


	4. Chapter 4

Problems Ahead

MJ's pov

I didn't know if I was angrier with myself or with Barry for the secret I was keeping from him. Then again, it's not his fault he's so cute, and sweet, charming, heroic and intelligent. If you tell anyone I called him those things I WILL hurt you. He's just part of that rare species of guys that we barely even find today; gallant, smart, athletic, heroic, good looking and not full of himself! Those are SERIOUSLY hard to find! I sighed to myself, arms crossed against my chest, my back against the wall of S.T.A.R. Labs; blowing a strand of my hair out of my face. It would never happen anyway, he was in love with Iris. And, because I love him and just want him to be happy; I push him to pursue her; even though it breaks my heart. If she is as smart as he says she is, she will realize how perfect he is and that will be that. I find myself cheering FOR them and AGAINST them at the same time.

Caitlin's pov

I had a problem. And it was not science or bio-engineering related. It had to do with metas. A certain meta so to speak. The Scarlet Speedster, Barry Allen. I don't know how it happened, so please don't ask; but I guess it started the night we went to karaoke. I was not-so-slowly falling in love with him. Not only would that complicate our friendship and work ethic, but he was hung up on Iris and then enters his high school friend MJ.

They seemed almost TOO comfortable with each other, and I could not place if she was a candidate for his affections or not. Even entertaining the idea of me and Barry together sounded ridiculous and amazing at the same time. I've got it bad. But then again, he seems to view me as a friend or a sister; and in either position , I just want him to be happy; let it be with Iris, MJ , or hopefully me. I'm a geneticist and bio-engineer and am at a loss for words or thoughts. Barry Allen, what have you done to me?


	5. Chapter 5

what tangled webs we weave when we practice to deceive

Barry's pov

A few days after the new additions to the team, I was happier. I had my two best friends from high school with me, along with all my friends and family from my adulthood. MJ and Caitlin were still acting spazzy around me, abnormal behavior for both of them. I still could not figure out why. I had one theory, but even entertaining it made my head want to explode; and I didn't need to be caught in a love mess when I still was Spider Man along with The Flash, and Team Flash's leader was, in fact, Dr. Curt Connors, aka Lizard Man, Spidey's greatest enemy. MAN, I miss the time when algebra was the hardest thing of my daily life.

I was brought out of my thought by Connors himself

"Are you alright, Barry?" I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of his voice, catching the test tube that I had dropped when startled; using speed and spidery agility and reflexes both. Thinking I only had speed powers, he thought nothing of what I had just done and left, to go to the Cortex, where I SO wish we could imprison him, he deserved it. Apparently, no one was going to let me think to myself today, for I was interrupted again, this time by Cisco, Caitlin, Joe and Iris.

"You have to see this!"

Urgency in my tone, I asked "Meta attack? PLEASE not another Metapocalypse..." Cisco shook his head, smiling

"Nope. I invented a new app. With it, we can contact superheroes, like Superman, Supergirl... even the Avengers! I HAVE to meet Spider-Man! I'm gonna try to call him!"

Luckily, the original Team Flash missed the panic- stricken look I shared with MJ and Ned as Cisco dialed. As I knew it would, my phone started ringing almost instantly; making Cisco, Cait, Joe and Iris look at me quizzically. Much to my and my high school friends relief, Dr. Connors had already gone back home. Ned spoke up " Your app called the wrong number; Cisco." then MJ spoke to me, to get Cait, Cisco and my foster family off my scent "Barry, decline the call. Your ringtone is still that annoying noise from chem class and it's distracting us from helping Cisco."

Iris squinted her eyes at them, then at me " I find it to be a nearly impossible coincidence for someone to just call him when we calll Spider Man, don't you? Bartholomew Henry Allen, are you keeping any other secrets from me?" I shared a long look with Ned and MJ, looking for direction, strength, courage and reassurance. I couldn't keep lying to them, to her.I was torn.

After MJ and Ned placed their hands on my back, I nervously looked at Joe, Iris, Caitlin and Cisco "Before Flash, before the lightning; back in Queens; I went on that field trip, remember, to Oscorp? I told you almost everything. But I never told you I was bitten by one of their spiders, genetically mutated. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before.I have arachnid abilities, and I was a vigilante in high school. Connors is actually the villain Lizard Man. I am Spider Man."


	6. Chapter 6

You're WHO now?!

Barry's pov

It didn't take long for them to react. They all but yelled in one accord

"You're WHO now?!"

I smiled " Spiderman. Remember how I told you about my trip to Oscorp in Queens, Iris, Joe?" they nodded and I went on " I left out the fact that I was bitten by one of their transmutated, radioactive spiders. I worked solo for a bit, then was joined by other friends;more experienced in heroics... Then MJ and Ned found out. When I returned, I stopped being Spidey, especially after becoming the Flash; but now we need a plan to get rid of Connors. He's dangerous and will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

Cisco spoke "A Reptilian Reverse Flash. Great." his voice oozed with very accurate sarcasm. We needed a plan. Fast.


	7. Chapter 7

Shooting webs again

Barry's pov

Not to my surprise, Lizard Man started acting up in Central City. Time for him to be stopped. But not by the Scarlet Speedster. No. Time for Spiderman to rise again. Thankfully, I did not have to rely on empty alleys and backpacks anymore, Cisco managed to fit each of my suits into their own ring.

Activating my AI on my Spider Man suit and putting the mask on, I used my webslingers to go after Connors

"Hey, Lizard Freak! What do you think you're doing?!" as I planned, he started attacking me "Spider... What are you doing here?!" I smirked " This may be the Flash's city, but you're MY catch of the day." and with that, I webbed him up, and soon CCPD brought a cruise car to escort him back to the Big Apple. MAN, I hate that guy...


	8. Chapter 8

Speedster and Spider part 1

Barry's pov

With Connors gone, I had finally assumed all my problems from Queens were dealt with. Why do I always have to be wrong? As soon as I walked into the Cortex and saw the look on everyone's faces, I knew something was up. Iris was the one who spoke first "Someone saw SpiderMan taking down Connors and tipped off my editor. They want a sit-down with both SpiderMan and the Scarlet Speedster. Why did he and Connors come here, how does the Flash feel about having another superhero in his city; and a whole bunch of other crazy stuff." I nodded "Ok."

Their jaws dropped, and MJ spoke "OK?" Ned went next "Dude! They know Spidey left from STAR Labs! And they want both at once! You can't reveal you're both!" I shrugged "Time remnant." He broke out into a starstruck nerdish grin " That's GENIUS!" smiling, I replied "Thanks. A trick I have used before. Iris, you can set it up. One day I might reveal Flash and Spidey are one in the same, but not for this interview." Cisco smiled "But one day you will! I'll work on a combined suit. Spider under the lightning bolt, web-like blue and red patches on the bright red backdrop along with golden lightning bolts. The fireman material for the speed, webslinger dispensors, elastic material for Spidey's movements... It's gonna be beautiful!" he went off to make the suit and I went to make the time remnant who was going to pose as SpiderMan so we could do the interview.


	9. Chapter 9

Speedster and Spider part 2

Barry's pov

The time had come for the interview and I sat there, fully decked in my Flash suit, my time remnant in the classic blue, red and black SpiderMan getup. I was just hoping we could pull this off without attracting any Time Wraiths due to this little stunt. Before I could ponder on it any longer, the interview conceded to CCPN began

"SpiderMan! Why did Lizard Man come to Central City?!" knowing I could not reveal what went on behind the scenes at STAR Labs, I simply stated " To wreak havoc on a new city, hoping I wouldn't track him down in another state." then one question seemed to be on everyone's mind "Will you work together, or is there jealousy between you both?" I had to watch myself so I wouldn't laugh out loud. The two heroes were the same person! And SpiderMan couldn't be jealous of the Flash; for the Scarlet Speedster came after him! I put the crowd at ease and answered a few more questions before the ordeal was over.


End file.
